Its worth the wait- a spoby one shot
by lovingspobytreegan
Summary: Spencer is talking to Hanna and Hanna accidentally gives her the idea that Toby might be tired of her because they haven't done anything in the past few months. How ill Spencer react?


**SO RIGHT NOW IM HVAING A PROBLEM UPDATING MY STORY TRUTH IS I DONT KNOW HOW TO SO ENJOY THIS SPOBY ONE SHOT UNTILL I FIGURE IT OUT UNLESS SOMEONE WANTS TO HELP ME I WOULD VERY MUCH LOVE IF YOU DID **

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY**

**SPENCER POV:**

Me and Aria were at the brew taking about our relationships with Toby and Riley when Hanna walked up

"Hey guys what's up?" Hanna said

"Nothing" Me and Emily both said

"Does nothing really mean you're about to go to Toby's and you guys are about to get freaky?" Hanna said

"God no han it means nothing besides I haven't had sex with Toby in a while..." I say somewhat embarrassed

Hanna sat down "Oh my God Spence, how long is a while?"

"Six months..." I hesitantly said

"Are you serious six months ago and Toby is okay with that?" Hanna said

"Yea..I uh...yea I'm sure" I actually wasn't sure Toby hasn't really said anything to me about it, he never has tried to force me into something but I'm starting to wonder is he may be getting tired of me? Is he just staying with me to not hurt my feelings?

Before I knew it I was standing up "Ill talk to you guys tomorrow okay?"

"yea okay bye Spence" Emily said "bye Spence" Hanna then said

I practically ran out of the brew and drove to Toby's apartment I need to talk to him now figure out what's going on. I knock on the door but he doesn't answer then I knock again and this time the door swings open and there I see my nice, sweet, kind and loving boyfriend and not to mention he's shirtless then might actually go somewhere

'Hi handsome" I said and smiled

"Hey I didn't expect you coming over" He said and smiled back at me

"Can I come in?" I asked

"Of course come on in" he said and I walked into his apartment I sometimes wonder how it would be if I lived here, I am 22 after all and I live by myself it gets pretty boring

"So what brings you here, are you thirsty do you want something" he said

I wrap my arms around him "Well I do want something but it's not water it's you I want you to make love to me"

he looked shocked "Wait you do?"

"Yes and your already halfway naked I can make that completely" I said trying to seduce him

"I don't think that's a good idea" he said

"What why not?" I asked fearing that what I thought could actually be true

**TOBY POV:**

I can see the hurt in Spencer eyes I try to calm her down but I know I just screwed up

"What do you mean you're not up for it? Your never up for it anymore is it because it's with me and not any other girl?" she says coldly

"No Spence its because-" before I can continue she cuts me off

"Its because your it's me isn't it, Toby are sex life is crappy and it's because you think I'm not hot or beautiful or sexy you think I'm ugly don't do" she said

"No Spencer I think your all of the above" I said

She smiled "you think so like seriously?" she said

"Yes seriously" I said

"Thank you and I love you" she said

"I love you more even though you can be a complete brat at times" I said not aware of what I just said

"Excuse me? I, the brat? I'm the brat, really?' SHE SAID

"No Spencer I didn't-" I started but she cut me off

"Safe it we'll talk later" she said

She started to walk out and I couldn't let her do that because I know later with us can turn into weeks so I did the one thing that I know she can never resist

I walk behind her and stop her from opening up the door by pinning her on the wall she gasps but doesn't push me away.

"I'm sorry for calling you a brat" I sais and she still giving me the cold shoulder so I start to kiss her neck softly making sure she is fully aware of where this is going. She mumbles something and I didn't hear what it was I asked her again and again until finally she said

"I said you sure know how to..." She moans slightly and because of that I know I found her sweet spot. I lift her up slightly and she warps her legs around my waist "We can stop now if u want to" I said in a low voice she shook her head "My room?" I asked

she nodded and I carried her to my room and gently put her down then I proceeded to get on top of her she smiles at me before I started to remove her shirt. I looked at her making sure she was still okay with this before I moved down to start to remove her jeans when they are finally gone I look down and see that she really wanted this to happen since she has on no underwear I just smirk and look back up at her she smiles and attempts to take off my pants after a few seconds she finally gets it

I stopped and she looked at me worried "something wrong?"

I shook my head "No just forgot a condom"

I start to get off of her but she stops me "lets do it without tonight please"

I looked at her surprised "really? that's the first"

She laughed "is that a yes" she asked and I nodded

After a few minutes we were both naked then I started to position myself, as soon as I started to go in Spencer gasps in my ear but I keep going in slowly to make sure she's still okay, I slowly thrust out then back in after a few times I start to pick up my speed and paste and she was liking it.

"Ahhhh...Toby go faster" with that I go more faster, she starts to moan louder and louder grabbing on to my back as I continue to go in and out of her and soon she comes undone

once I get up and trash the condom I lay by her and she looks at me "what made you all of a sudden be ready" Spencer asked

I smirked and started to stroke her hair "I think that your sexy when you're mad and it turns me on a lot"

she laughed "maybe I should do it more often than"

I laughed "maybe but why exactly did it bug you that I didn't really want to at first"

she sighed "well uh I talked to Hanna earlier and she kinda made me think that maybe you weren't into me anymore"

I laughed "your joking right Spencer I think that your really right for me and I love you so much I can't imagine myself with anyone else"

we both smiled

"I love you to" Spencer finally said


End file.
